Black Bones
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Temperence Brennan has a secret. One-Shot.


**A/N- In this story Max, Russ, and Bone's mom don't exist. And Brennan was never in the foster care system. **

**BLACK BONES**

Dr. Temperance Brennan, better known to her friends as Bones, was busy examining a new set of human remains, courtesy of the FBI. She rattled out instructions to her team. "Zack, I need you to examine these holes in her ribs and find out what could have made them. Hodgins, check the clothing for any particulates."

"Right away Dr. Brennan," Zack said as he set about his task.

Hodgins just smirked as he went back to his station to examine the clothing the victims clothing.

It was at this time that Special Agent Seely Booth, Brennan's partner and FBI liaison, walked unto the platform. "Okay Bones, what do ye got?"

"Female, between thirty-five and forty," Brennan began as she continued to examine the bones. "A runner," she said as she examined the victims knees and feet.

Before the doctor could continue, her best friend, and the lab's sketch artist, Angela Montenegro, walked onto the platform. "Sweetie," Angela began, "you've got a visitor in your office." The artist smirked. "A rather hot one."

"Tell him I'm busy," Brennan said as she continued her examination.

"He said that his name was Harry Potter and that...," Angela watched as Temperance ran off of the platform in the center of the lab, heading for her office."...you knew him," she finished, slightly flustered. Angela looked over at Booth. "I don't suppose she mentioned this guy to you."

Booth shook his head. "Never mentioned him," the agent said as he began to walk down the platform to head towards Bones office.

0000000

Bones entered her office to find a man with unruly black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The man smiled at her. "Long time no see."

Bone closed and locked her office door. When she saw Booth approaching she also lowered the shades on her windows. Then she turned to Harry, crossed her arms, and glared at him. "What are you doing here? I haven't broken our agreement," she stated.

Harry raised his arms up in a peaceful gesture. "I know. It's been almost ten years, I merely wanted to check and see how you were doing. And, as a reward for your good behavior this last decade, to return this." Harry pulled out a black wand the Bones knew all to well.

It was walnut, twelve and three-quarter inches, with a dragon heart-string core. And more importantly, it was hers. Bones carefully took the wand from Harry and felt the familiar rush she had first felt at Olivanders so many years ago. "I thought I'd never see this again," she whispered reverently. She looked at Harry with a confused look. "I thought that a part of our agreement was that I cease to use all magic?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know if I could trust you to keep you word about not harming anyone then. Now, although you have since injured others, you did it not because you wanted to, but you needed to." He looked over at the door. "May I ask though, why this job?"

Brennan smiled weakly. "It's my shot at redemption. I hope to solve as many deaths as I've caused."

Harry looked at the former Deatheater. "That's an awful lot. And as far as I'm concerned, you began your redemption when you turned spy for the Order."

Brennan smiled weakly at him. "I never did thank you Harry. You helped me start a new life, even gave me that de-aging potion. I wouldn't be here without you."

Harry snorted. "I just gave you enough money to live off-of for a couple years, until you got used to muggle life. You got here from hard work. Don't tell yourself any different. Well, I best be heading off. I told Ginny I'd only be gone for a couple of hours."

"Ginny's here?" Brennan asked.

Harry smiled. "We decided to take the kids on a vacation to America. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone where you are, or even that your still alive."

He walked over to the door.

"Thanks again Harry."

The wizard smiled at her. "Just don't go hurting anyone with that wand or I'll be back. Understand Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix Black, now known as Temperance Brennan, smiled at at her former enemy. "Perfectly."

0000000000000000000

**A/N- I know it's short. But it is only a one-shot. Please Review.**


End file.
